Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to casino games of chance and, in particular, to improvements in the methods of players being able to customize the bonus play of casino games on slot machines by pre-selection.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Slot machines have become the most important contributor to revenue on casino floors. Among slot machines, those with a bonus game have become especially popular. Typically in these machines, a player plays the underlying game (sometimes referred to as the base game) with the usual pays for predefined combinations of symbols.
Occasionally, the player will qualify for a bonus game. This is usually triggered through the alignment of one or more special symbols (sometimes referred to as trigger symbols) as an event that initiates the bonus game. Hence, the bonus game is generally a somewhat rare and special occurrence that affords the player an opportunity to participate in an ancillary component of the slot machine with an associated award. Usually, no additional wager is required; the bonus game is an opportunity for the player to earn an additional award risk-free.
By use of the terms bonus game, there is intended no limitations to any particular form of bonus award. Rather, reference to a xe2x80x9cbonus gamexe2x80x9d as one which is different than the traditional base game play, be that slot or table game or other game of chance. The bonus game may be housed separately from the slot reels (for example, in a spinning-reel slot machine with a top-box bonus), or may be simply on an additional screen (for example, in a video-reel slot machine). Too, for the purposes of the teachings herein, the manner and equipment that initiates a bonus game (e.g., combination of special symbols as described above or other methods) are varied in implementation.
There continues to be a need to enhance the bonus experience for slot machine players. In particular, players desire a feeling of control over the outcome of a bonus game. Typically, the feeling of control is in reality an illusion of control, as the player selects an object with a random award. Mathematically, the choice of object is not relevant to the overall expected value for the game.
Alternatively, in some bonus games, qualification occurs via an accumulation of something (e.g., symbols) in order to receive the award. In such games the astute player can choose a game wherein the accumulation has already begun such that the opportunity to win seems quicker.
IGT""s game xe2x80x9cFortune Cookiexe2x80x9d allows the player to touch an on-screen symbol which changes from xe2x80x9cMSGxe2x80x9d to xe2x80x9cNo MSG.xe2x80x9d Whether xe2x80x9cMSGxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cNo MSGxe2x80x9d is selected does not affect game play.
Slots institute a process in which the player first qualifies (via trigger symbols) for a bonus game. In some slots a bonus game to be played is randomly selected before initiation of play of the randomly-chosen bonus game, e.g., WMS""s game, xe2x80x9cMoney Grabxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cThe Big Winxe2x80x9d from Silicon Gaming.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,159,097 has a gaming machine wherein a bonus game includes a video-type display controlled by the processor and displaying a plurality of player-selectable elements, at least one of which represents a winning bonus game outcome. During bonus play, a player successively picks until the winning element is obtained. In response to the pick of the winning element, the bonus game awards the player a bonus payout. The value of the bonus payout successively decreases in response to the player successively picking the non-winning elements prior to picking the winning element.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,234,897 has the bonus game triggered in response to start-bonus symbols from the respective stopped reels appearing in the spinning reel display. The bonus game has different expected values based on different arrangements of the start-bonus symbols in the base game.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,254,481 has a base game with start-bonus outcome that may include a predetermined combination of trigger symbols on the reels. The linked image may illustrate an action. A first portion of the action may be shown on one of said displays and a second portion of the action may be shown on another of said displays. The action may be an object moving from one display to another display.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,190,255 has a gaming machine including a processor operable in a basic mode and a bonus mode for controlling game play. In the basic mode, the processor selects a basic game outcome from among a plurality of possible basic game outcomes. The possible basic game outcomes include a start-bonus outcome the occurrence of which causes the processor to shift operation from the basic mode to the bonus mode. The processor is operable to define a plurality of player-selectable bonus game outcomes. In the bonus mode, a player selects one or more of the bonus game outcomes and credits are awarded based upon which ones of the bonus game outcomes are selected.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,173,955 has a game with a bonus feature that includes strategy. The player plays a dice game for awards listed in a paytable. Dice to be held, or not held, must be decided upon, and the player""s choices have a meaningful impact on the game""s expected value.
While the foregoing have attempted various methods of increasing player appeal and control, none of them satisfactorily gives the player control over the type of bonus game to be played. What is proposed herein is an entirely different approach in which the player customizes the play of the game. The player proactively chooses an aspect of the bonus game (such as, one of several games or one of several options within a game) preferably before initiating play on the base game, during play of the base game or at entry to bonus play.
Prior to initiating play on the base game, the player may choose one of a plurality of aspects for the play of the bonus game. For example, consider a bonus game in which the player will be asked a trivia question from one of six categories. In the approach taught herein, the category of trivia may be pre-selected (e.g., prior to or concurrently with wagering on the base game) by means of choices presented on a video touch screen. One manner in which this may be done is to have all six categories on-screen, see FIG. 1 or 2, and have the current category blinking. Blinking can not be shown on the FIG. 1 or 2. If the player wishes to change the category, he/she may touch one of the other categories, which instead would blink, and so forth. In a preferred embodiment, there is a color assigned to each category. After pre-selecting, preferably all of a special set of triggering, or qualification, symbols (on the reels) for that bonus game also modify (via different colors) to reflect the current selected category. In this manner, the player has customized the bonus game play, and is reminded of that fact while playing the base game. Thus, this video slot machine allows play of a pre-selected bonus game provided with questions directed to the player""s customized pre-selection being a preferred or favorite category or subject.
In a more general form, the idea is implemented as follows. On the reels, there are special symbols that trigger the bonus game play. Prior to play of the base game, the player pre-selects the type of bonus game play that will be played. In a preferred embodiment, a touch-screen is used. In principle, the player may pre-select the type or any aspect of bonus game play. The pre-selection is depicted to the player during play of the base game, for example by modifying the reel symbols that trigger the bonus game to reflect the pre-selection.
A preferred embodiment is a video slot machine based on the Trivial Pursuit(copyright) home game, a Horn Abbot, Ltd. property. For a bonus game based on questions from the Trivial Pursuit(copyright) archives, the bonus play includes trivia and multiple choice answers, but the player may first pre-select the category of the trivia question that will be displayed. The preferred method has, as trigger symbols, xe2x80x9cpie wedgesxe2x80x9d as may be found in the home game. The pie wedges are color-coded as to the categories, e.g. Red is Sports and Leisure but as shown in FIG. 1 the green areas of selection are shown in black and white with xe2x80x9cSLxe2x80x9d wherein the color Red would appear. Green is Science and Nature, likewise xe2x80x9cSNxe2x80x9d appears in FIG. 2 wherein the color red would appear, Blue is Geography, and so forth. When a new player sits down at the slot machine, he/she notices that the pie wedge symbols on the reels are Red. The player knows that if qualifying for this particular bonus (e.g., by aligning 3 or more pie wedge symbols on an active payline), a Sports and Leisure query will be given. If this new player instead would prefer a Science and Nature query, he/she may touch the pie wedge symbols on-screen, which then cycle through all possible colors, hence categories, available. The player may stop when all pie wedge symbols are Green, signifying Science and Nature. As such, the player may pre-select Science and Nature and know that when qualified for this bonus game play, he/she will always get a Science and Nature query.
The implementation, as disclosed herein, may include a player pre-selectable trigger symbol for entry into bonus game. However, the trigger symbols themselves need not necessarily change. What is desirable, however, is that the aspect selected by the player be readily apparent to the player.
As another example, consider a game with a Las Vegas theme. As one of the bonus features, the player will play a casino table game. Prior to initiating play on the machine, under the teachings of this disclosure, the player is allowed to select which casino game will be played for the bonus. For example, on-screen the triggering symbol may be a casino chip. In the top right-hand corner of the video screen, the currently selected bonus game may be depicted, e.g., Craps. On the base game screen, by touching either an on-reel casino chip symbol or the currently selected bonus game depicted in the corner, the possible bonus games (e.g., Blackjack, Roulette, Craps, Baccarat, Caribbean Stud) are cycled through. The player simply stops touching the screen when he/she sees the bonus game desired.
Clearly, many other themes and manners of depiction are possible, as will be apparent to skilled artisans. The salient features required are a depiction of the currently selected aspect to the player, and a means for the player to modify this currently selected aspect. The aspect itself may be the entire bonus game (e.g., Blackjack vs. Roulette) or may be a subset of the entire bonus game (e.g., Trivia Sports vs. Trivia Entertainment).
Too, the monetary value and/or difficulty of the bonus game may also be aspects available for the player to choose. Consider a trivia game in which the player may choose both the category and difficulty. For example, as pre-selectable aspects of the bonus game, the player may choose from among xe2x80x9cEasy Sports for 50xc3x97 wager,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cMedium Sports for 75xc3x97 wager,xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cHard Sports for 100xc3x97 wager.xe2x80x9d That is, the player may be given an easy question (potentially returning less) or a harder question (possibly paying more). This is player pre-selection. Or, the question may have 3 possible answers and the pre-selectable aspects may be xe2x80x9c1 Response for 100xc3x97 wagerxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9c2 Responses for 50xc3x97 wager.xe2x80x9d In this case, the player will be given a multiple-choice question with three answers, and may pre-select whether to play for more with fewer responses, or play for less with more responses. As still another alternative, the player may be given only one response, but may pre-select the number of possible answers to a multiple-choice question. E.g., the player may choose from xe2x80x9c2 Answers for 50xc3x97 wager,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9c3 Answers for 75xc3x97 wager,xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9c4 Answers for 100xc3x97 wager.xe2x80x9d
A player""s chance of beating the dealer in a game of Blackjack is a function of the dealer""s face up card. As such, alternatively, consider a Blackjack game in which the player may choose xe2x80x9cDealer with 5 face up cards for 100xc3x97 wagerxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cDealer with Queen face up card for 200xc3x97 wager.xe2x80x9d In this manner the difficulty of succeeding in the bonus game is also correlated to its potential monetary value to be won.
Multiple aspects are provided to give the player pre-selection of the nature of the bonus play upon the entry into the bonus game. In this fashion, the player is empowered, a desirable attribute including perhaps control over the subject or even difficulty and/or monetary value of the bonus play and, as will be described more thoroughly, the nature of the play of the casino game.
It is an advantage of the present invention that the player is given distinct meaningful choices, while the outcome is nevertheless controlled in such a fashion as to ensure the operator""s house advantage. The casino operator, meanwhile, retains its house advantage that assures a viable casino game. It is required by the regulatory agencies that oversee gaming that the overall house advantage of any slot machine be calculated.
It is a further advantage of the present invention that the improvement described herein has almost no learning curve yet still affords considerable player empowerment and thus replay value.
In a preferred embodiment, the player is offered the choice of a plurality of aspects of bonus play from which to pre-select before the play of the base game. Trigger symbols being those typically aligned or otherwise appearing on the reels are used to signify entry to the bonus play and can be keyed to the pre-selected aspect for reinforcement of the pre-selection and enhancement of the experience and challenge. Herein alignment can take many forms such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,580,053 describing many arrangements for multi-line gaming on a plurality of slot reels or a video virtual reel simulation.
The play may include depicting to the player, before play of the base game, information about a plurality of aspects for playing the bonus game. In a preferred embodiment, the step of allowing the player to pre-select one of the plurality of aspects for playing the bonus game occurs before the play of the base game. In practice, it is desirable to have this option available to the player also while the game is idle, or in between games. This is so that a new player may immediately be able to select his/her desired aspects for the bonus games, and then initiate play.
An advantage of this disclosure involves the step of basing the play of the bonus game upon the pre-selected aspect of the bonus game so that the playing of the bonus game may be player customized with a pre-selected aspect. Also possible to include are the following: The method of playing the casino game of chance wherein the step of playing the bonus game includes presenting questions and permitting choices of answers about trivia to the player. The method of playing the casino game of chance with the step of allowing pre-selection of one of a plurality of aspects including the step of choosing one of a plurality of categories for questions. The method of playing the casino game of chance with the step of allowing pre-selection of one of a plurality of aspects might have the step of choosing the difficulty and/or potential monetary value of the questions. The method of playing the casino game of chance with the step of allowing pre-selection also changing at least the triggering symbols required during play of the base game on a slot machine for entry into the bonus game. The method of playing the casino game of chance with the step of allowing pre-selection also changing the symbols to be thematic with the pre-selected aspect of the bonus game. The method of playing the casino game of chance with the step of allowing pre-selection of sets for choosing by the player on the video touch screen of the casino game of chance. The method of playing the casino game of chance with the step of allowing pre-selection having wedges of a circle for the plurality of aspect for choosing by the player. The method of playing the casino game of chance with the step of allowing pre-selection having a menu list wherein the plurality of aspects appear for choosing by the player.